


Whisper

by RoseIsRelatable



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: ASMR, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable
Summary: Hyungu's curious mind leads him to try out an experiment on his (semi) willing lover, Keonhee. Because he's always wondered...Is Keonhee sensitive to ASMR? Like,howsensitive?
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunriseSeaMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseSeaMonster/gifts).



"Hyungu?" Keonhee called out softly as he entered a seemingly empty apartment. The door clicked shut behind him, locking on its own. "Aish," he cursed under his breath, glancing around in the shadows. _I swear to God,_ he thought, _if that asshole invited me over just to startle me and freak me out so he can laugh, I'll-_

"Boo," came the purr of a deep voice somewhere behind and to the right of where Keonhee stood. Keonhee screamed, stomping his feet and shaking his fists. The voice laughed, an almost melodic sound. "Sorry, baby. You're just too easy." Hands crept up Keonhee's back as his heart rate started slowing back to normal. He took a deep, shaking breath, then exhaled and spun around to face his attacker. Hyungu's puppy eyes sparkled up at him in the dim light. "Are you mad?"

"Yes!" Keonhee replied. "Is that all you wanted me for? So you could scare me?" Hyungu started laughing softly again. "You're an asshole. Why am I with you?"

"I asked you to come tonight for an experiment." Hyungu placed his hands on Keonhee's hips and pulled the lanky boy towards himself, leaning up to press a soft kiss against Keonhee's sharp jaw. "I want to try something."

"We're not doing a science experiment," Keonhee grumbled. "My shoes got ruined when we did the last one. And the sidewalk outside the company building is still stained purple."

"Different science this time," Hyungu purred. "Do you like ASMR?"

"No," Keonhee pouted. "Please don't eat next to my ear without sharing your food. It's mean."

Hyungu laughed. "Keonhee, take your pants off and sit down," he commanded. "I just want to try something. Please? It'll be fun."

It should be said that, while Keonhee was absolutely crazy about the cute, bookish guitarist, he also absolutely did not trust him. But he coolly did what he was asked, dropping his pants and seating his bare bottom on the floor where Hyungu indicated. And he remained calm as his hands were bound behind his back, though his heart had begun to quicken its pace again. Finally, Hyungu drew a bandana from his back pocket and wrapped it around Keonhee's eyes, completely depriving him of sight except when he peeked through the tiny gaps where the fabric stretched over the bridge of his nose. That didn't help much. All he could see was his own cock. "What now?" he asked.

"Shh," Hyungu gently shushed. "Can you see?"

"Just my penis," Keonhee replied. "Why? Hyungu, what are we doing?"

Hyungu shushed him again. Keonhee sat on the floor in silence, uncomfortable, a little scared, and incredibly confused. He knew he felt Hyungu's gaze on him. "Keonhee," Hyungu whispered ever-so-softly, scarcely louder than a breath, right next to Keonhee's left ear. He gasped and felt goosebumps rise on only the left side of his body. "Cool, I was right," Hyungu gushed excitedly, observing his partner's physical change. He collected himself again and whispered in the same tone, "I think I can get you off without either of us touching you." Keonhee found himself involuntarily aroused by the suggestion. And as Hyungu very softly blew in his ear, Keonhee felt himself get hard. He watched it too, through the tiny gap at the bottom of his bandana blindfold.

The front of Hyungu's shirt was held together with metal snaps which he slowly began to unfasten. Each metallic pop felt like a flash of lightning to Keonhee. The swish of fabric hitting the floor sent a tingle from just below his brain to his tailbone. Keonhee felt a droplet of warm precum roll down his shaft and shivered. Hyungu clawed at his own jeans, scraping his nails against the denim fabric to make a new sound for his lover. This sound vibrated just at the back of his neck and Keonhee felt his cock twitch. "Are you enjoying this?" Hyungu breathed in Keonhee's right ear this time. Keonhee could only whine in response as Hyungu's whisper flowed down his right side. 

Hyungu stood up straight again, unfastened his belt, and pulled it quickly through the loops of his jeans with a semi-loud whoosh. Keonhee shivered again. "Are you stripping?" he asked. Hyungu chuckled. "And I don't get to watch? This is agony." Another bead of precum leaked from the tip of his cock and Keonhee nibbled his lower lip. "Hyungu," he whined. "Please touch me."

Hyungu bent over again, this time whispering at the back of Keonhee's neck. "Oh, but this is so much more fun for me." A wave of goosebumps radiated to the very tips of Keonhee's fingers and toes as he gasped. "I like watching you fall apart." Hyungu almost reached out to run his fingers through Keonhee's hair before remembering the no-touching rule. He straightened up and slowly unzipped his jeans close to Keonhee's ear.

Keonhee bit his lip harder, drawing it into his mouth, tasting the copper tang of blood where he carelessly broke the skin with his teeth. "Please, Hyungu," he whimpered. "It's not going to work. You're just torturing me."

"I could touch you," Hyungu whispered. He knelt down on the floor and crawled quietly to Keonhee, positioning himself behind the slightly older boy, still not touching him. "I could wrap my fingers around your rock hard cock and masturbate you until you come undone for me." He exhaled a hot sigh in Keonhee's hair as he moved from the right ear to the left. "Or I could lick you from base to tip, coat you in saliva, and take you to the back of my throat." Keonhee was audibly moaning now, unsure if it was due to the physical sensations his body was creating for itself or Hyungu's dirty words. "I could kiss you," Hyungu went on, "push you onto your knees. I'd keep your hands tied, of course. And then shove myself deep inside you and fuck you until all you can say is my name." Keonhee arched his back, feeling a hot tingle flare like fire at the base of his neck and shoot down his spine. "Are you close?" Hyungu whispered.

"Mm… uh-huh," Keonhee moaned. He had begun to shiver uncontrollably, though he felt too hot.

"Come for me," was the whispered command from Hyungu that tipped Keonhee over the edge. The intensity of his orgasm sent waves of goosebumps up his chest and over his shoulders where they warred with the electric tingle in his spine. His elevated blood pressure left a ringing in his ears as he came down from the high. 

Hyungu whisked the blindfold off and dipped down for a deep kiss, which Keonhee was happy to give. "Told you that would be fun," he said with twinkling eyes. "Do me next."

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a conversation with SunriseSeaMonster (whose Yonghoon/Youngjo story is INCREDIBLE) where I mentioned that I expect Keonhee (real-life Keonhee) to be highly susceptible to ASMR. I couldn't just leave that alone.
> 
> I hope everyone liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Rose


End file.
